Quédate conmigo
by linda-seddie
Summary: Sam quiere ir a Nueva York y Freddie no quiere que se valla porque aun la ama
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ya la había publicado, pero esta ya esta arreglada**

**Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Schneider**

Carly se sentó en el sofá para ver televisión y unos minutos después entra Sam

- hola Carly - dijo Sam entrando

- hola Sam - dijo Carly desde el sofá

- ¿enserio iras a ver la nueva película ñoña?- pregunto riendo

-si, le prometí a Spencer que la vería con el-le respondió

- que ridículo-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella

-¿y no me puedes acompañar?-pregunto en forma de suplica

- ¡no que asco! -le respondió- no quiero estar en la misma sala con un montón de nerds

- Esta bien – después toma el control y cambia de canal

- hola chicas- dijo Freddie entrando-¿Qué ven?

-La vaquita-le respondió carly

-muy bien-después se sienta a un lado de Sam y suena el teléfono de Carly

-ahora regreso-luego se levanta del sofá y contesta

-yo iré por jamón -se levanta y se dirige a la cocina

-no puedo -decía Carly por el teléfono -…lo siento no podre cantar le prometí a Spencer que iría al cine con el…te conseguiré a alguien…adiós-después cuelga el teléfono

-¿quien era?-le pregunto a su amiga

-Wendy, le prometí que cantaría en su show pero mañana iré a ver la película-le respondió

-¿y porque no suspendes lo de Spencer?-le pregunto

-es mi hermano-dijo guardando el celular en su bolsillo

-¿y que harás?-le pregunto Freddie desde el sofá

-le dije a Wendy que conseguiría a alguien

¿Y conoces a alguien que sepa cantar?-dijo cambiándole a la tele

-Pues…-después mira a Sam

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto mirándola con confusión

Carly toma a su amiga del brazo llevándola a la cocina

-¿ahora que hice?-le pregunto

-no te hagas tu sabes cantar

-¿te golpeaste la cabeza o que?

-cantas muy bien-decía poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga-te escuche cantando en el baño

-yo no se cantar y estaré ocupada-mintió

-no harás nada mañana-dijo cruzando los brazos

-no me convencerás -después cruza sus brazos al igual que Carly

-¿quieres que te compre tocino?-pregunto

-¡hecho!-respondió con una gran sonrisa

- elige una canción-le dijo riendo

-todo por tocino-después sale de la casa de su amiga

-uff-dijo el castaño

-¿uff que?-pregunto Carly

-uff nada-decía cambiando de canal

-ya dime que tienes-se sienta a un lado de el

-no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Sam -dijo suplicando

- no tienes que ocultar que aun la amas-le aconsejo

- ¿Cómo sabes?-le pregunto

-es obvio-le respondió

-es raro-volviendo a cambiar de canal

-al contrario, es muy tierno-decía Carly-¿no lo crees?

-pero te molestábamos-le respondió

-un poco, pero tal vez ya estén listos para volver

-¿enserio?-pregunto

-¡Díselo!-dijo emocionada

- de seguro ya no me ama-tomando el control

-yo creo que si-dijo quitándoselo de las manos

-pero ella actúa como si nada-tratando de quitarle el control

-y tu igual-dijo alzando el control

-pues… si-dijo Freddie-creo que se lo diré

-bueno tienes mucho tiempo para decírselo-dijo soltando el control

- bueno ya me voy-decía levantándose

- adiós Freddie-le dijo a su amigo

**Al día siguiente**

**Sam y Wendy estaban detrás del escenario y Sam estaba nerviosa**

-¿estas lista Sam?-le pregunto Wendy

-no lo se-decía tomando un poco de agua

-¿cual cantaras?-le pregunto

-Break your heart- respondió

-ok… respira Hondo-Sam obedeció-y exalaaaa

- ya estoy mejor- vuelve a tomar agua y la deja en una mesa

-ok-sale al escenario con un micrófono- hola a todos bienvenidos al show de talentos, mi amiga les cantara una canción llamada Break your heart

Sam sale al escenario y dice-que tal soy Sam puckett y…que importa-después comienza a tocar la banda

You stood there on that sidewalk  
>In front of God and everyone<br>you told me your goodbyes and  
>I could've sworn I saw you smiling<br>while I just came undone

All your friends, watched the show  
>you wanted your freedom, and now you don't<p>

I'm gonna break, break, your heart  
>on the radio<p>

I didn't want to have to do this  
>Waste a perfectly good song<br>I'd rather be singing' about a little kid believing  
>and not one that's gone wrong<br>But it's all for you, yet it's heartfelt  
>you broke mine, and payback is hell<p>

Well, I'm gonna break, break, your heart  
>on the radio<p>

You're telling' me, you don't want us to be over  
>Well you better pull your car, over on the shoulder 'cause<p>

I'm gonna break, break, your heart

Yeah I'm gonna break, break, your heart  
>on the radio, yeah<br>on the radio, ooh

El Lugar se lleno de aplausos y gritos

-gracias-después sale del escenario

-¡cantaste genial!-la felicito y después se acerco un hombre

-¿tu eres Sam puckett cierto?-pregunto el extraño

-si-respondió a su pregunta

-yo soy Roger y hare un programa de T.V.-dijo el hombre

-¿una serie?-pregunto la rubia

-si y queremos gente como tu… ¿actúas?-le pregunto

-si mentir es actuar si-le respondió-¿Qué tipo de programa?

-sobre una chica que quiere cumplir su sueño de cantar y habrá momentos en los que cantara-respondió

-mmm… tendré que pensarlo

- ok-le da una tarjeta-llámame si aceptas-luego de decir eso se va

-¿aceptaras?-pregunto Freddie

-no lo se-decía Sam-¿que crees tu?

-seria genial-dijo el castaño

-si pero no creo que sea buena idea irme a nueva york-dijo mirando la tarjeta

-¡¿a Nueva york!-dijo sorprendido

-aquí dice en la tarjeta-dijo mostrándosela

-pensándolo bien… no lo hagas-dijo cambiando de opinión

-dije que lo pensaría-después mira su reloj-ya me voy, adiós nub

-adiós-dijo con mirada de preocupación

**¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Si tienen un consejo díganme**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo 2**

**Icarly no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider**

Carly llego a la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero para guardar unos libros

- Hola Carly-dijo Sam

-Wendy me enseño el video donde estas cantando-decía Carly

-¿y lo hice bien?-pregunto Sam un poco nerviosa

-¡lo hiciste genial!-dijo carly emocionada

-¿enserio?-pregunto Sam un poco confundida

-si, te lo dije, te dije que lo harías bien-decía Carly tomando un libro de su mochila para meterlo dentro del casillero

-si me lo dijiste-dijo Sam sonriendo

-¿y que paso después de que cantaras?-pregunto Carly

-Freddie me felicito y un hombre-le contesto

-¿que te dijo?-dijo Carly cerrando el casillero

-se llama Roger y me ofreció salir en un programa de televisión-dijo Sam dejando su mochila en el suelo

-¿¡porque no lo aceptas!¡Hazlo!-grito emocionada

-hay un problema-Sam le muestra la tarjeta a su amiga

-dice que… ¡será en Nueva York!-dijo Carly después de leerla

-si te molesta no lo hare-dijo cuando Carly le devolvió la tarjeta

-si me molesta-dijo Carly cruzando los brazos

-¡por favor! Si quiero hacerlo-suplico Sam

-tienes más talentos que cantar-dijo Carly cerrando el casillero

-¿como que?-pregunto molesta

-tu…haces… ¡te comes un jamón entero en solo 15 minutos!-le respondió

-eso no es un talento de verdad-dijo Sam

-discutiremos esto después, iré a mi clase-después de que Carly dijera eso se dirigió al salón dejando sola a Sam

-hola Sam ¿y Carly?-dijo Freddie

-fue a su clase y esta un poco molesta-dijo Sam con un tono de preocupación

-¿iras a Nueva York?-pregunto el castaño

- no lo se pero si quiero hacerlo-le respondió Sam

-yo no quiero que te vallas –le dijo Freddie

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-Carly y yo no queremos-dijo nervioso

-los visitare-decía Sam-pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso

-bueno…te quiero decir algo-

-dime-

-yo…-el teléfono de Sam interrumpió a Freddie

-espera-Sam contesta el teléfono-¿hola?...si soy yo…aun no lo se… ¿que?...pero…esta bien-Sam guarda su teléfono

-¿quien era?-pregunto el

-Roger, el domingo es el vuelo a Nueva York y solo tengo una semana para decidir si iré o no-dijo un poco preocupada

-no lo hagas-dijo Freddie inmediatamente

-Yo…-suena el timbre de entrada-hablemos después

-esta bien-dijo el castaño

**En casa de carly**

-hola Carly-dijo Sam entrando

-hola… ¿como le pareció la idea de ir a Nueva York a tu mama?-decía Carly desde el sofá

-se aloco-dijo dejando su mochila en el suelo

-es obvió que ella si te dejara ir-dijo molesta

-si… ¿estas molesta?-pregunto Sam

-un poco-le contesto Carly

-Carly…-se sienta a un lado de ella-esto es importante para mí, es mi sueño

-lo se pero…no perderé a mi mejor amiga-dijo Carly con un tono triste

-vendré a verte-dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el hombro de Carly

-no será lo mismo-

-yo…-suena el teléfono de Sam-es un mensaje de mi madre

-¿que dice?-pregunto Carly

- iremos a visitar al abuelo-dijo leyendo el mensaje

-¿Dónde vive?-

-en prisión-le contesto Sam

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Carly confundida

-no querrás saber-después de decir eso Sam se levanta del sofá

-bueno hasta pronto-dijo Carly

-adiós-dijo Sam saliendo

-hola hermanita-dijo Spencer saliendo de su habitación

-hola Spencer

- ¿es cierto que Sam canta?-pregunto

-si lo malo es que ella quiere ir a Nueva York-contesto Carly

-¿Por qué Carly?-pregunto pregunto el hermano

-le ofrecieron trabajar en un programa de televisión y yo no quiero que se valla-

-¿Por qué no quieres?-

-si ella se va ya no tendré a nadie-contesto Carly

-a Freddie-le dijo Spencer

-el es un chico-dijo Carly

-¿recuerdas que dijiste que quieres que Sam sea feliz?-pregunto spencer

-si-

-¿y que si ella era feliz tu también?-

-no se si dejarla-dijo Carly

-ya me voy-dijo Spencer

-¿a donde?- pregunto la castaña

-a ver una película con calceto-respondió el hermano

-ok-

-hola Carly-dijo Freddie entrando

-hola-dijo Carly sin ánimos

-no quiero que Sam se valla-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella

-yo tampoco-dijo Carly

-tenemos que decirle al hombre que no se la lleve -decía Freddie

-pues-la puerta la interrumpió-pase-luego entra un hombre

-hola soy Roger esta Sam Puckett?-decía el hombre mirando el lugar

-no, fue a visitar a un familiar-dijo Carly

-¿eres Carly Shay?-pregunto el hombre

-si-contesto ella

-Sam me pidió que te preguntara que cual era tu opinión sobre que ella valla a Nueva york… ¿dejaras que valla?-dijo Roger

-pues…-Carly pensaba

-Carly dile-dijo Freddie cruzando los brazos

-si quiero que valla -dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué?-grito Freddie

-esta bien el miércoles mandare lo boletos de avión a esta dirección-dijo el hombre

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo**

**Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que se valla?-decía Freddie molesto

-No es lo que yo quiero-dijo carly

-dijiste que no querías que Sam se fuera ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-

-quiero que ella sea feliz-después de decir eso Carly se sienta en el sillón-si ella es feliz yo también lo soy… ¿y tu?

-también- dijo Freddie sin ánimos

-pues no te veo feliz-

-la perderé-dijo triste

-no te sientas mal-le dijo Carly

-no quiero estar aquí-después abre la puerta y se va

Al día siguiente

**Pensamiento de Sam**

Estaba en mi casa y mi Madre estaba de un lado a otro ¡no estaba quieta! No podía creer que ella también iría a Nueva York. Mientras ella lanzaba ropa como loca, tome 20 dólares de su billetera y Salí de la casa para ir con Carly. Tome un taxi hasta llegar al edificio y ahí estaba Lewbert gritándole a una señora y a su perro, lo ignore y subí al piso de Carly

-hola Sam-decía Spencer saludándome

-hola… ¿y Carly?-le pregunte

-esta en su habitación-me dijo

-ok-luego subí a la habitación de Carly

Fin del pensamiento

-Hola Sam, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?-dijo Carly sentada en la cama

-me dio flojera-respondió Sam

-Ayer vino Roger…me pregunto que era lo pensaba sobre que fueras a Nueva York-

-¿que le dijiste?- pregunto la rubia

-si dejare que vallas- le respondió Carly

-Gracias-dijo emocionada

-pero…-

-¡vendré a verte muchas veces!-dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa

-no tienes que prometer nada Sam-

-¿porque?-

-serás famosa, te seguirán fans, firmaras autógrafos, te entrevistaran ¡tendrás giras!-respondió Carly

-aaa…mejor no prometo nada-

-¿y que hiciste toda la mañana?-

-estuve en cama viendo tele, mientras mi mama le gritaba al gato-luego se sienta en uno de los muebles

-pobre de espumita…-

-¿hoy es martes?-pregunto Sam

-si- respondió Carly

-mmm… ¿hacemos una lista de todo lo que no he hecho?-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-dijo un poco asustada

-poner pegamento en el gel de la señorita Brigs-

-no lo creo-dijo Carly

-¿llenar la bolsa de la maestra de matemáticas con pipi de gato?-

-¡no!-dijo con cara de asco

-¿de perro?- pregunto la rubia

-no seas sucia, no haremos nada de eso-

- ¿entonces?-

-siéntate-dijo Carly dándole golpecitos a la cama para que se siente

-¿de que hablaremos?-dijo sentándose

-¿te gusta alguien?-

-mejor otra pregunta-dijo Sam un poco nerviosa

- … ¿aun amas a Freddie?-dijo picándole el brazo

-¿que mosca te pico?-pregunto mirándola con rareza

-Dime-dijo sacudiéndola de los hombros

-¡no amo a nadie!-grito tratando de que la soltara

-¿recuerdas que prometimos no guardar secretos?-dijo Carly apuntándole con el dedo

-aaash!-grito ella-¡aun lo amo! ¿Contenta?

-awwww!-

-¿porque dices eso?-pregunto confundida

-es tierno que aun lo ames- le contesto la castaña

-es raro que creas que es tierno-dijo Sam

-¡díselo!-grito Carly

-a ti te molesto que fuéramos novios-

-pueden intentar no hacerse enojar-

-ya me canse de esta conversación-dijo la rubia parándose de la cama

-Sam llamo Roger y dijo que ayer no pudo comprar los boletos y que mañana los envía-

-ok mañana vengo, confió en ti para guardarlos-dijo apuntándole con el dedo

-adiós Sam-dijo Carly

**Al día siguiente**

Carly y Sam van entrando mientras platicaban

-la señorita Brigs parecía un gallo-dijo Sam riéndose

-si creí que no le pondrías pegamento a su gel-dijo Carly riendo

-no bromeaba-

-me iré a cambiar los zapatos-dijo la castaña

-¿porque?- pregunto Sam

- tal vez porque escupiste graceada en ellos-

-el video que nos enseño Wendy era gracioso-dijo riendo

-era asqueroso-dijo Carly con cara de asco

-¿vamos a licuados locos?-pregunto Sam

-Sam te acabo de decir que me cambiare los zapatos-

-no iré sola-

-pues ve con Freddie y allá me esperan-

-este bien-dijo Sam

**Pensamiento de Carly**

Que asco que Sam escupiera graceada en mis zapatos, fui a cambiarlos y me acorde que en la mañana llegaron los boletos pero baje y ya no estaban

-¡Spencer!-le grite

-¿que sucede?- pregunto mi hermano

-¡¿donde están lo boletos?-estaba asustada ¿que diría Sam?

-no lo se-respondió el

-¡Sam se ira en unos días! ¿Nadie vino?-pregunte preocupada

-yo no estuve en casa-

-¿Por qué?-Sam confió en mí para guardarlos, ¿se molestara conmigo?

**Gracias por leer, después subiré el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero no haber tardado mucho en subirlo pero aquí esta el cuarto capitulo**

**Icarly no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider**

-¿Qué le digo a Sam?-preguntaba Carly muy preocupada buscando los boletos

-dile que perdiste sus boletos-dijo Spencer muy tranquilo desde el sofá

-¡no ayudas en nada!-grito Carly

-Cálmate- decía Spencer- tal vez ella lo entienda

-tal vez sea cierto- dijo Carly

**Pensamiento de Sam**

**Fui con Freddie a licuados locos, me senté en una de las mesas y el fue por los licuados. ¿Qué pasara cuando yo me vaya? Odiaba pensar que Carly tuviera otra mejor amiga, hicieran todo juntas, comedia e imaginarme a Freddie saliendo con otra chica… **

-¿en que piensas?-me pregunto Freddie

-en nada-le respondí

-toma- dijo Freddie dándome mi licuado- estas pensando en tu viaje a Nueva York-

-algo así- le dije

-¿porque te tienes que ir a Nueva York?- me pregunto el

-allá esta el estudio de grabación, los actores, ¡esto es un sueño!- el no me dijo nada- …se que te molesta, pero mira el lado bueno, ya no te molestare y estarás mas tranquilo

-no quiero estar tranquilo alguien tiene que molestarme- me reí al escuchar eso

-¡pero mírate! Eres tan molestable, se pueden burlar de lo nerd que eres, de tus ñoñerías técnicas…o tu cabello- el se rio ¿Por qué? Era tan lindo cuando sonreía… ¿En que estoy pensando?

-¿vez? Nadie me molesta como tu- ¿Qué se comió? ¿Le gusta ser molestado?...pero era verdad, no existe otro ñoño que pueda molestar mas u otro que me guste… ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿Sam?-me pregunto Freddie

-¿Qué?-le pregunté

-¿Por qué no vino Carly?-

-se fue a cambiar los zapatos y me dijo que aquí la esperaríamos- le respondí

-esta bien…-dijo el después tomo de su licuado y yo hice lo mismo…pero el me miraba

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-pues…por nada… ¿te puedo decir algo?-me pregunto Freddie

-Claro- volví a tomar de mi licuado

-Yo…aun…yo aun…te…-estaba nervioso… ¿Qué me preguntaría?...ya no lo supe porque T-Bo se acerco con… ¡GRASITOS!

-hola chicos quieren…-rápidamente le arrebate el palo-¡Oye! Son 6 dólares

-ten- dijo Freddie dándole el dinero mientras yo llenaba mi boca con grasitos

-gracias- dijo T-Bo alejándose

-¡que delicioso!... ¿de que hablábamos?-pregunte

-te iba a decir que yo…aun…te…te

-¡dame mi palo!-interrumpió T-Bo y le devolví el palo

-¿contento?-le dije

-si-dijo T-Bo alejándose

-¿Qué decías?-le pregunte a Freddie tomando un poco de mi licuado

-¡yo aun te…-Freddie fue interrumpido nuevamente

-¡hola chicos!-dijo Carly con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-¡Nada!- grito ella – ¡nada paso o se perdió!

-¿te traigo un licuado?-le pregunto Freddie

-de fresa salvaje por favor-Carly se sentó a un lado de mi y Freddie fue por el licuado

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunte a mi amiga

-¿De que hablas? Todo esta en orden-me dijo

-todo menos tu actitud-le dije yo

-pues…-

-¿dime que hiciste?- pregunte con calma

-algo malo-¡ooooh! Estoy muy orgullosa

-¡cuéntame que hiciste!-le dije emocionada- ¿A quien le hiciste una travesura?

-no hice ninguna travesura-…

-¿entonces?- le pregunte

-pues…Yo…hice…paso que…en el día… ¡no te he regalado nada!-¿eh?

-¿regalado de que?-pregunte confundida

-un recuerdo de mi…para cuando…te vayas- aww que gran amiga tengo

-Carly no tienes que re… ¡regálame un Grasito gigante!-

-no te puedo dar un grasito gigante…pero una caja de grasitos si-me respondió Carly

-toma tu licuado-decía Freddie sentándose y dándole el licuado a Carly…me dieron ganas de ir al baño

-vuelvo en un segundo-les dije

**Fin del pensamiento**

-estuve a punto de decirle- dijo Freddie

-¿decirle que?-pregunto Carly

-ya sabes-dijo Freddie

-¡que tu la a- Freddie le tapo la boca a Carly

-¡shhh!-dijo Freddie soltándola

-ya entendí-dijo Carly - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-T-Bo me interrumpió con un palo de grasitos y también lo hiciste tu-contesto Freddie

-yo no tenia un palo de grasitos-bromeo Carly- si quieres cuando Sam vuelva los dejo solos y tu le dices

-pero… ¿tu crees que se burle de mi?-pregunto Freddie

-¡claro que no! Ella te beso, ella fue tu novia y puede volver a pasar-

-pero…ella querrá irse de todas formas-

-debes de intentarlo-dijo Carly

-pero…-

-¡deja de decir pero!-grito Carly-Ella tal ves se vaya o no, pero no lo sabrás si no se lo dices… tienes que intentarlo… quiero que Sam sea feliz, que tu seas feliz…los dos serán felices juntos

-tienes razón…debo intentarlo-dijo Freddie

-ya volví…-dijo Sam sentándose

-no tardaste nada-dijo Carly

-no…una anciana vomitó en la entrada-dijo Sam

-bueno tenemos que ir a ensayar ¡carly-dijo Freddie revisando su reloj

**Los chicos fueron al estudio a ensayar Icarly. Al día siguiente, era hora del show final de Sam**

-¿estas lista Sam?-le pregunto Carly

-creo que si-respondió la rubia

-bueno Freddie ya sabes que hacer-le dijo Carly

-ok-decía Freddie tomando la cámara- en 5…4…3…2-

-yo soy una castaña llamada Carly-

-entonces yo debo ser Sam-

-y esto es…ICARLY- gritaron las dos saltando

-hoy va ser un show especial-dijo Carly

-y triste-dijo Sam

-Sam se ira a Nueva York este domingo y este será la última vez aquí de Sam-dijo Carly

-pero no se entristezcan amigos…porque será un show muy divertido-dijo Sam

-empezaremos con un segmento llamado '¿Cuántas salchichas puedes comer?'-dijo Carly

-con la ayuda de nuestro gordito amigo ¡Gibby!-dijo Sam presionando el botón de aplausos

-estoy listo para comer- dijo Gibby

**Las chicas siguieron con el show, hicieron payasadas, trajeron algunos invitados especiales hasta llegar al final del show**

-hemos llegado al final de este gran show-dijo Carly

-chicos…espero que sigan viendo Icarly, tal vez yo no este pero… verán a Carly, Gibby y Freddie cada semana-dijo Sam

-Gracias por vernos el día de hoy-dijo Carly-¡coman espagueti!

-bañen a un gato-dijo Sam

-inflen un globito-decía Carly

-humillen a un Gibby-dijo Sam

-lávense los dientes-

-o no- dijo Sam

-y…estamos fuera-dijo Freddie apagando la cámara-iré por te helado

-¿te divertiste?-pregunto Carly

-claro que si-respondió Sam

-fue divertido hacer que Gibby se comiera las salchichas de la bolsa amarilla-dijo Carly riéndose

-si… ¿no habías dicho bolsa verde?-pregunto Sam

-no-dijo Carly

-¿Qué tiene de diferencia?-pregunto Sam

-las de la bolsa verde estaban agrias-dijo Carly

-pues… no le hizo nada-dijo Sam

-estoy bien-dijo Gibby- es…-después salió corriendo al baño

-Carly ¿me das los boletos?-pregunto Sam

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Carly nerviosa

-los boletos de avión-

-¿ahora?-

-si por favor-dijo Sam

-no te los puedo dar-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sam

-¡Los perdí!-grito Carly

**Espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el otro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por tardar mucho en subirlo pero es que he tenido mucha tarea**

**Icarly no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider**

-¡Perdiste los boletos!-grito Sam

-Perdón Sam yo…- Sam salió del estudio - ¡espera!-dijo carly corriendo atrás de ella

-¡voy a irme de aquí!- dijo Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡perdón!-dijo Carly cuando llegaron hasta la sala

-¡no puedo creer que perdieras los boletos!-

-puedo explicártelo- dijo Carly tomándola del brazo

-pero…-suena el teléfono de Sam y ella mira el mensaje-me tengo que ir-dijo abriendo la puerta

-¿me perdonas?-pregunto Carly pero Sam no respondió y se fue

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Spencer saliendo de su habitación

-¡Sam se molesto conmigo!-le grito Carly

-¿y que harás?-pregunto Spencer sentándose en el sofá

-tal vez golpearte por decir: ella lo entenderá-dijo carly imitando a Spencer

-¡ÑE!-dijo Spencer como niño chiflado

-¡ÑE!-dijo Carly igual que Spencer

**Al día siguiente**

**Carly llega a la escuela y va a su casillero para sacar unos libros después Sam se acerca a Carly**

-Sam…-dijo carly cerrando su casillero- enserio lo lamento

-solo olvídalo ¿si?-dijo sin animo luego abre su casillero y saca algo

-te lo puedo explicar… ¿eso es un filete?-dijo Carly

-Si-dijo Sam y le da una mordida a su filete

-te decía…que puedo explicártelo-

-dime…-le da otra mordida a su filete

-Los boletos llegaron yo los deje a un lado de la computadora, fui a la escuela, regrese y ya no estaban- dijo Carly

-ok… te perdono… pero ya no podre ir a Nueva York-dijo Sam triste

**Carly miro el rostro triste de su mejor amiga y ella quería que Sam fuera feliz a si que decidió buscar los boletos **

-los buscare-dijo Carly

-¿enserio?-pregunto Sam y le de otra gran mordida a su filete

-hare lo que sea para encontrarlos- dijo Carly muy decidida

-gracias- le dijo Sam

-¿los buscamos juntas?-pregunto Carly

-lo siento no puedo mi Madre me obliga a hacer lo que ella quiera ya que nos iremos el domingo-respondió Sam

-promete que no se meterán en problemas-dijo Carly

-mmm…no prometo nada-dijo Sam

-Sam…-dijo Carly cruzando los brazos

-son las cosas favoritas de mama la mayoría no son legales-

-vamos a clase-dijo Carly riendo

**A la salida de la escuela Sam fue a su casa ya que estaría todo el día con su mama y Carly fue a su casa para buscar los boletos perdidos**

-¡AYUDAME!-le grito carly a Spencer

-¡no puedo! Iré a una cita-dijo Spencer se peinaba

-¡no iras si no me ayudas a buscarlos!-lo amenazo Carly

-no me puedes obligar-

-aaa…yo se tu secreto-

-no lo contarías a tus amigos-dijo Spencer

-no, se lo contaría a todo el mundo con un tweet-dijo Carly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Dónde quieres que los busque?-dijo Spencer

-en la cocina-respondió Carly luego Freddie abre la puerta

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-dijo Freddie entrando

-se perdieron los boletos de Sam y los estamos buscando-dijo Carly moviendo los cojines del sofá

-no los busquen-dijo Freddie

-Freddie-dijo Carly cruzando los brazos

-esta bien los ayudo- dijo Freddie ayudándolos a buscar los boletos

Carly, Spencer y Freddie buscaron los boletos por todos lados después llega Gibby

-hola chicos- dijo Gibby entrando y luego deja su mochila en el suelo

-hola Gibby- dijo Carly acercándose

-¿esta Sam?-pregunto Gibby

- no, ¿Por qué?-

-es pues quería devolverle esto-dijo mostrándole una extraña herramienta

-¿para qué es eso?-pregunto Freddie acercándose a ellos

-es que mi abuelita olvido sus llaves dentro de la casa y le pedí a Sam algo que abriera puertas-respondió Gibby

-Sam no esta-dijo Carly-¿pero puedes ayudarnos a buscar unos boletos?-

-¿los boletos para ir a Nueva York de Sam?-

-si… ¿como sabes?-dijo Carly

-las escuche hablar de unos boletos-dijo Gibby

-ok…busquemos los boletos-dijo Carly

-yo buscare a un sospechoso que se los pudo haber robado-dijo Gibby abriendo la puerta

-¿porque?-pregunto Carly

-yo pienso que alguien los robo-dijo Gibby y salió

-¿Freddie no crees que Gibby se ve muy sospechoso?-pregunto Carly en voz baja

-no lo creo dame una razón para que lo haya hecho-respondió Freddie

-el sabe que boletos buscamos, el dice que alguien los robo y tal vez le pidió a Sam esa herramienta para entrar a la casa y robarlos

-estas exagerando-dijo Freddie

-solo existe una manera de saberlo- dijo Carly tomando la mochila de Gibby

-¿miraras sus cosas?-pregunto Freddie luego Carly dijo que si con su cabeza

**Gibby iba caminando por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a todos lados hasta que vio a una anciana caminando con una sombrilla**

-¿Hazel?-pregunto Gibby

-oye sabes donde esta la…yo te conozco -dijo ella

-si, soy yo Gibby, tu me ayudaste a bajar los 5 dólares del árbol aquel día ¿recuerdas?-respondió Gibby

-si ya te recordé-después le da un fuerte golpe con su sombrilla-¡me quede tirada por una hora!

-no fue tan malo-dijo Gibby sobándose la cabeza

-¡me rompiste un hombro!-dijo Hazel dándole otro golpe

-¡pues ya sano!-dijo Gibby después Hazel se alejo

-¿Qué te paso Gibby?-pregunto Carly acercándose a el

-creo que Hazel los robo, esa anciana si que es fuerte-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¡No le eches la culpa a una pobre anciana!-le grito Carly

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Gibby

-¡tu robaste los boletos de Sam!-grito Carly Molesta

-¡QUE!-grito Gibby

-¡encontramos los boletos en tu mochila!-

-¡QUE!-volvió a gritar Gibby

-¡no te hagas el tonto!-grito Carly

-yo no lo hice-dijo Gibby pero eso hizo que Carly se molestara mas y comenzó a jalarlo del cabello

-¡ADMITELO!-grito Carly sin soltarlo

-¡te lo juro yo no lo hice!-después llegan Spencer y Freddie

-¡Carly!-grito Spencer y corrió y la alejo de Gibby

-¡Gibby no admite que los robo!-dijo Carly muy molesta

-yo no lo hice-dijo Gibby con dolor

-¿Gibby los robo?-pregunto Spencer

-Si, buscamos en su mochila y allí estaban –respondió Carly

-yo no lo hice-dijo Gibby

-¡por tu culpa perdí mi cita!-le grito Spencer

-pero yo…-decía Gibby

-¡Sam se había molestado conmigo!-le grito Carly

-pero yo…-trataba de decir Gibby

-¡se llamaba Kate!-grito Spencer

-pero yo…-

-¡Gibby no lo hizo!-grito Freddie

-pero encontramos los boletos en su mochila-dijo Carly

-¡yo los robe y los escondí en la mochila de Gibby la salida de la escuela porque no quiero que Sam se vaya!-Grito Freddie

**Este capitulo se me hizo un poco extraño pero espero que les haya gustado :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y esta historia pronto terminara :(

Espero que les guste

Icarly ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Schneider

Todos estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, solo miraban a Freddie confundidos y Gibby rompió el silencio.

-¡Me debes una disculpa!-le grito Gibby a Carly

-Spencer llévate a Gibby a nuestro departamento y ponle hielo en la cabeza-dijo Carly y Spencer obedeció

-Carly enserio la amo y no puedo dejarla ir-dijo Freddie con tristeza en su rostro

-Oye, yo tampoco quiero que se vaya a Nueva york, ella quiere hacerlo, soy su mejor amiga y debo apoyarla- le dijo Carly -ustedes son muy lindos juntos y son una adorable pareja pero no puedo ayudarte-

-enserio lamento haber escondido los boletos pero por favor no le digas a Sam-le rogo Freddie

-¿quieres que le mienta?-pregunto Carly molesta

-por favor-le respondió el

-solo esta vez-le dijo Carly

-muchas gracias-le dijo Freddie

-pero ella se tendrá que enterar-le dijo la castaña

-lo se-

Al día siguiente (Sábado)

-hola chicos-les dijo Sam entrando a Carly, Freddie y Spencer que estaban en el sofá

-hola Sam-dijeron ellos

-mmm…-decía Carly levantándose-encontramos los boletos-

-¿en donde estaban?-pregunto Sam sorprendida

-pues…-decían Carly, Spencer y Freddie

-se cayeron de la mesa y de alguna extraña manera terminaron debajo del refrigerador-respondió Carly

-muchas gracias por buscarlos chicos- les dijo Sam y ellos la miraron confundidos

-¿estas agradeciendo?-pregunto Carly

-mmm…si-respondió Sam

-pero nunca lo haces-dijo Spencer

-es que enserio estoy agradecida-le dijo Sam

-¿hoy no estarás con tu madre?-pregunto Carly

-no, ella tendrá una cita con un vendedor de pollos-respondió Sam-¿Qué tal si vamos todos al cine?-

-no puedo, Spencer y yo iremos con mi tía Margaret por su cumpleaños, te invitaría pero ella te odia-¿Por qué no vas con Freddie?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-pues…esta bien-dijo un poco nerviosa

-Freddie, ¿quieres ir con Sam?-le pregunto Carly

-pues… si-dijo Freddie-¿a que hora?

-a las 5:00-respondio Sam

-ok-le dijo Freddie

-pues te veo en el cine-dijo Sam-adiós chicos

-adiós Sam-dijeron Carly y Spencer luego Sam salió

-¡Uiii!-dijo Carly picándole el brazo a Freddie-iras con Sam

-Freddie ira al cine con su enamorada-dijo Spencer para molestarlo

-mejor me voy de aquí-dijo Freddie caminando hacia la puerta

-mejor ve a arreglarte para tu cita-le dijo Carly

-no es una cita-le dijo Freddie saliendo

Pensamiento de Sam

Fui a mi casa, iba a dormir pero no dejaba de pensar en el tonto, ¡Iremos al cine juntos! ¿Que haremos solo nosotros? El me odia seguramente nos la pasaremos peleando toda la tarde. Busque ropa, me puse una camisa de a centavo y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Me cepille el cabello y me dirigí al cine. Allí estaba el y no se veía nada mal.

-hola Sam-me dijo Freddie-yo iré por las palomitas

-yo iré por los boletos-le dije yo

Compre los boletos y el todo lo demás. Nos dirigimos a la sala y el me pregunto:

-¿Cuál veremos?-

-no te diré-le respondí con una malvada sonrisa

Ni yo sabia que película veríamos, solo le pregunte al hombre de los boletos cual era la película más sangrienta que había. Ya íbamos ala mitad de la película y Freddie estaba muy asustado lo que me causaba mucha risa, el gritaba, yo moría de risa y la gente no dejaba de decir que nos calláramos. Seguimos con lo mismo y algunas personas de la sala se fueron. En la película se escucho un fuerte grito, Freddie me abrazo y rápidamente se alejo…fue incomodo.

-Sam…-me decía Freddie-¿no podemos irnos?

-¡No seas niñita!-le grite

-¡Shhh!-me callaban los de la sala

-¡Cállense montón de perdedores!-nadie me dice que hacer-ya se va a acabar

-ok-me dijo Freddie

Llego el gran final y Freddie lanzo las palomitas ¡no pude evitar reírme tan fuerte! Todos se levantaron y nosotros también.

-Fue divertido-dije yo

-si aja-dijo un señor con sarcasmo

-¿tiene algún problema?-le pregunte

-no, no, es muy divertido estar con dos lunáticos que no pueden cerrar la boca en una sala de cine-dijo otra vez con sarcasmo, pero nadie le habla así a Mama.

-¡Mire anciano usted es un…!-

-¡gran hombre!-dijo Freddie tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la sala

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunte-iba a darle su merecido a ese viejo

-nos meterás en problemas-me dijo Freddie

-¡es divertido!-le dije riendo

-claro que no-me dijo molesto

-admite que si-le dije yo

-bueno…solo un poco-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-gritabas como niña-le dije riendo

-tu reías como enferma mental-me dijo el ñoño

Seguimos burlándonos de nosotros pero esta vez era diferente, no queríamos matarnos, solo reíamos y nos divertíamos, luego fuimos a licuados locos…

-¿no crees que es extraño?-le pregunte

-¿Qué?-me pregunto el

-no hemos tratado de asesinarnos-le respondí

-tienes razón-me dijo Freddie-creí que esta salida seria agresiva pero fue divertida

-si-le dije

-Sam he tratado de decirte esto toda la semana yo…-me decía Freddie pero se acerco t-bo Con un palo de hotdogs

-¿quieren un hotdog?-nos pregunto a Freddie y a mi

-¡No T-Bo!-le grito Freddie

-¡Esta bien!...agresivo-dijo alejándose

-¡Yo aun te…-y nuevamente fue interrumpido

-hola chicos-dijo Carly sentándose a un lado de mí

-hola-le dije

-a mi tía Margaret le hicieron daño unos mariscos, luego vomito, entonces Spencer y yo regresamos… ¿Cómo estuvo la ida al cine?-nos dijo Carly

-fue divertido-dijimos Freddie y yo

- que bien-dijo Carly y luego sonó mi celular-¿es un mensaje?

-si…-le dije revisando mi celular-el vendedor de pollos se robo la lavadora-

-que mal-me dijo Carly

-no importa, mi madre lleva años sin usarla-le dije

-¿Qué harás?-me pregunto Freddie

-mi mama me dijo que buscara los palos de golf-le respondí

-no le harán mucho daño verdad?-me pregunto Carly

-¡no te prometo nada!-le dije saliendo de los licuados


	7. Capitulo Final

**¡Hola a todos! perdonen la tardanza, este es un poco largo porque este ya es el ultimo capitulo de Quédate conmigo y Espero que les guste…**

**Pensamiento de Sam**

¡Rayos! Hoy es domingo y anoche no dormí. Estoy aquí sentada en mi cama pensando millones de cosas, mi madre y yo ya tenemos todo listo para el viaje y en unos minutos iré a la casa de Carly. De verdad extrañare a mis amigos obviamente a Carly, a Spencer, a Gibby no y será difícil olvidar a Freddie ¡Debo olvidar a ese ñoño! ¡El jamás va a amarme! Tal vez ni siquiera le guste, de seguro solo dijo que me amaba solo para no hacerme sentir mal, el ama a las chicas decentes, limpias, amables y todas las que tengan las características de Carly…Yo soy malvada, sucia, agresiva, violenta y apuesto a que solo fue al cine conmigo porque Carly se lo pidió…

-¿En que tanto piensas chiquilla?-me pregunto mi Madre recargándose en el marco de mi puerta

-en nada-le respondí

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-me pregunto

-si todo listo e iré a la casa de Carly ahora mismo-le dije levantándome de la cama

-regresa a las 7:00-dijo deteniéndome

-Si llegare a las 7:00-le dije y luego seguí caminando

Entonces me dirigí a su casa y cuando entre no había nadie, grite el nombre de Carly varias veces y nada, entonces encontré una hoja pegada en el ascensor que decía "Sam…a la puerta la deje sin candado porque de todas formas la abrirías, en el refrigerador te deje costillitas, no hagas maldades cuando no estoy" después de que leí la carta fui al refrigerador, luego tome las costillitas, me senté en el sofá y prendí el televisor. Pasaron casi 2 horas y luego Freddie entro por la puerta y trate de no ponerme nerviosa.

-Hola Sam-me dijo Freddie

-Hola…Carly no esta-le dije tomando el control y luego cambie de canales

-¿No te dijo a donde iría?-me pregunto y seguí cambiándole de canal sin razón

-No…-le respondí, luego se sentó a mi lado y trate de no ponerme muy nerviosa

-Sam debo decirte que yo…- me decía Freddie pero se detuvo porque alguien entro

-Gibbeeeee-dijo Gibby entrando

-Hola Gibby -le dijimos Freddie y yo sin ánimo luego se sentó en medio de nosotros-Carly me mando a acompañarlos ¿vemos una película?-

-Ya que-le dije yo

Vimos una película, pero no lograba entenderla porque Gibby no paraba de reírse ¿Qué tiene de gracioso que el mundo fuera atacado por aliens?… ahora que lo pienso si es gracioso, pero no si Gibby ríe como loco. Por fin finalizo la película, luego se escucho el teléfono de Gibby sonar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a licuados locos?-Nos dijo Gibby ¿cree que después de reírse como loco iremos con el a licuados locos?

-No…- le decía yo -tengo que alistarme para el viaje

-Yo tengo que ir con mi mama-le dijo Freddie

-¡vamos chicos!-dijo Gibby tomándonos de las muñecas hasta llevarnos al ascensor

Nos dejamos llevar hasta licuados locos y me lleve una gran sorpresa…

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos en licuados locos ¿era mi cumpleaños?

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto Carly

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte confundida-¿es para mi?

-Si, es una fiesta de despedida, quiero que tu último día en Seattle sea inolvidable-era un gran detalle de Carly

-Gracias Carly-le dije

-¡Bueno disfruta la fiesta!-me dijo Carly muy alegre

Eran las cinco, tenia tiempo, entonces comí, baile un poco, comí otra vez, platique y sentí mi teléfono sonar, era un mensaje de mi mama que decía "El avión se retraso y llegara a la media noche" ósea que podía quedarme mas tiempo. No me quede en la fiesta quería estar un momento a solas.

**Pensamiento de Freddie **

Al parecer la fiesta iba muy bien, todos se divertían, pero llego el momento en el que ya no vi a Sam en la fiesta, entonces Salí a asomarme y Sam se dirigía al edificio ¿Por qué iba al edificio si todos estábamos acá? Entonces decidí seguirla…cuando llegamos al edificio me di cuenta de que ella se dirigía a la salida de… ¿Por qué Sam iba a ese lugar? Entonces vi que estaba sentada y me acerque lentamente.

-¿Sam?-le dije y ella me miro-¿Qué haces en la salida de emergencia?

-solo quería estar sola unos minutos…-me respondió

-¿Te gusto la fiesta que preparo Carly?-le pregunte sentándome en la ventana

-Claro que si-me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sam necesito decirte algo…algo que trate de decirte hace tiempo…-le decía nervioso

-Dime-me dijo poniendo toda su atención

-Yo te…-trataba de decírselo pero algo no me lo permitía, me sentía culpable y mentiroso-yo…fui el que robo tus boletos

-¿tu?...-me decía con cara de decepción y eso me hacia sentir peor-¿Por qué?-

-Es que yo…-trataba de decirle que la amaba y que no quería que se fuera pero nada salía de mi boca.

Entonces ella se alejo corriendo rápidamente. Había arruinado todo, ahora cree que la odio y que soy un tarado, era mi única oportunidad de decirle que la amo, ahora se ira a nueva york pensando que soy un mentiroso, odiándome para siempre. Me rendí y solo me dirigí a mi habitación.

**Pensamiento de Sam**

Ahora sabía que Freddie me odia y siempre me odio. Fui a Licuados Locos nuevamente pero solo para despedirme de todos.

-¿Te gusto la fiesta?-me pregunto Carly

-Claro que si, fue el mejor regalo de todos-le respondí tratando de no ponerme sentimental

-Sam te voy a extrañar-dijo abrazándome y yo también la abrace

-Siempre seremos las mejores amigas-le dije triste

-te deseo buena suerte-me dijo Carly mas triste que yo

Me sentí muy triste en ese momento, me separaba de mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que reía todo el tiempo, la que sabia todo de mi, no se como decirlo…

-Es hora de que te vayas porque te iras en unas horas-me dijo sonriéndome

-Adiós chicos-les dije a Carly y a Gibby que aun estaban aquí.

**Pensamiento de Freddie**

Estaba en mi habitación, mirando a la pared sin saber en que pensar…Quien diría que después de pelear tanto nos volvimos novios y terminamos solo por lo que decían los demás, ahora ella esta a punto de alejarse para siempre… Ahora miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las 11:45 de la noche… ¿De verdad me rendiré tan fácilmente? ¿Después de todo lo que hice esta semana? Entonces me puse los tenis y Salí del edificio lo más rápido posible. Tome un taxi, llegue al aeropuerto y mi reloj decía que eran las 11:53. Corrí a la entrada pero no lograba verla porque había demasiada gente…No podía verla hasta que escuche el detector de metales sonar, Sabía que era Sam, luego los policías se acercaron a ella y revisaron sus bolsillos y de uno sacaron un tenedor…Me sentía paralizado no podía moverme. La mama de Sam y Roger estaban allí impacientes…

-¡Es mi tenedor especial!-gritaba Sam arrebatándole el tenedor al policía y todos los del aeropuerto la miraban confundidos

-esta bien pueden irse-dijo el policía

Entonces siguieron su camino y yo comencé a correr. Sin darme cuenta empujaba a las personas, me pase el detector de metales y un policía comenzó a perseguirme. A lo lejos que Sam estaba a unos cuantos metros del avión…

-¡S…-trate de gritar su nombre pero es policía me tomo del brazo

-niño estas en problemas-me dijo muy serio

-Señor por favor tengo que…

- Nada niñito-dijo tratando de llevarme a adentro

-No puedo dejarla ir la amo-le dije desesperado

- ¿La amas?-me pregunto

-¡Si y no se lo podre decir si se va para siempre!...

-Esta bien, ve y dile que la amas-dijo soltándome luego comencé a correr hacia ella y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras

-¡SAAAAM!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude y volteo hacia mi

-¿Freddie?-Sam me pregunto dando unos pasos hacia mi

-Sam, no te vayas-le rogué

-Ya es muy tarde-me dijo Sam tratando de irse pero la tome por los hombros…

-Entonces solo quiero que sepas que eres muy maleducada, sucia, grosera…-le decía pero me interrumpió

-Ya se que me odias y que me vaya será muy bueno para ti-¿Por qué Sam pensaba eso?

-¡Claro que no!-le dije-solo intento decirte que robe los boletos porque no quería dejarte ir y en realidad pienso que eres graciosa, linda a pesar de que siempre te burlas de mi y me agredes-

-Ósea que tu…-me decía Sam-tu…me-

-Yo te amo-al fin le pude decir la verdad

-Yo…-me decía Sam-…pensé que aquel día en el ascensor no lo decías de verdad-

-Yo jamás mentiría con eso…la verdad siempre te ame, solo que era difícil darme cuenta con todos los insultos, las burlas y los golpes-y solo para saber le hice una pregunta-¿Tu me amas?

-¡Eres un torpe tecnicucho!-creí que después de decirme eso seria una respuesta negativa-¿Crees que yo no te amo nerd? En realidad siempre te ame, me daban celos de que siempre estuvieras enamorado de Carly, me dieron celos cuando los vi bailando, las únicas veces que se besaron y cuando esa Nora te beso-sonreí al escuchar eso

-Celosa-le dije para molestarla

-Freddie yo…-ella quería decirme algo pero no pude esperar mas y la bese. Extrañaba besarla y no me importo que su mama nos viera ya que ni siquiera le importaría.

-¡Sam ya larguémonos de aquí!-grito su mama impaciente

-Sam…si quieres ya puedes irte-le dije triste soltándola

-¡Se hace tarde Sam!-grito Roger desde el avión

-Gracias Roger-decía Sam volteando hacia el-pero yo soy Sam Puckett, acompañante de Icarly, la que le encanta el pollo frito y me quedare aquí en Seattle en donde pertenezco-cuando Roger escucho eso abrió sus ojos como platos y yo igual

-¡pero tienes un gran talento!-grito Roger

-yo me quiero quedar contigo-me Sam dijo mirándome y luego sonreí

-entonces…-le decía nervioso-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que si nerd-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-¡Bien quédate con tu noviecito ñoño!-grito la mama de Sam, no sabia si debía ofenderme

-Bien jóvenes enamorados-nos decía el policía-les pediré que entren porque el avión esta por irse

Entonces entramos nuevamente al aeropuerto y el avión despego

-¿No iban todas tus cosas allá en el avión?-le pregunte

-No llevaba todas mis cosas en esas maletas y robe la billetera de Roger-me respondió con una sonrisita malvada

-ya vámonos- le dije riendo y la tome de la mano

**Pensamiento de Sam**

Era increíble que volviéramos a estar juntos, cuando le conté a Carly se emociono y nos abrazo…Bueno, ya no peleamos tanto como antes, la señora Benson seguía odiándome, Roger se quedo sin trabajo, mi mama se la pasa muy bien en nueva york que va a quedarse allá por meses. Lo importante es que Freddie y yo somos muy felices juntos y le prometí que jamás me alejaría de el…

FIN

**No soy muy buena en los finales porque es mi primera historia. Espero que les haya gustado y Gracias a todos los que la leyeron y Solo les pido que sigan votando por seddie en mundo Nick porque creddie nos esta alcanzando. Adiós! :D**


End file.
